Reason
by youngieomma
Summary: Zhang Yixing / Oneshot


Youngieomma's present

.

.

.

Reason

 **ONESHOT**

Zhang Yixing – Zhang Zuanshi

 **SU**

.com

* * *

 **B** anyak yang masih bertanya mengapa aku bertahan disini, di negara yang bahkan bukan kebangsaaanku sendiri, banyak yang mempertanyakan masalah Nasionalisme terhadap bangsaku sendiri. Aku tentu saja masih berkewarganegaraan China, dan tak akan ku ubah sampai aku mati. Aku lahir dan memulai karierku dari sini, mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Bukankah tak berdosa jika aku berkarier di luar negaraku sendiri? Toh Tuhan tak akan bertanya kebangsaaanku ketika aku mati nanti.

Mereka semakin bertanya mengapa aku tidak mengikuti jejak ketiga temanku untuk keluar dari grup yang andil untuk membesarkan nama mereka semua, kupikir itu bukan urusanku, bukankah itu hak mereka? Jika aku ingin keluar sekarang juga dari agensi ini, bukankah ini masalahku sendirian juga? Mengapa mereka terus bertanya alasan aku untuk tetap bertahan disini?

Studio adalah senjata mereka untuk menyerangku,

"Apakah karena agensi membuatkanmu studio sendiri sehingga kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari sana?"

Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku, memang benar aku menandatangani sebuah perjanjian baru dengan agensiku terkait studio yang di buatkan CEO di China. Hanya saja bukan itu alasan mengapa aku tetap bertahan disini. Karena bagiku, hal-hal seperti itu harus kupikirkan baik-baik bukan hal sepele yang bisa ku ambil seenak jidat. Aku harus berpikir hal-hal paling buruk jika mengambil keputusan keluar dari sini, tentu saja aku harus mengeluarkan uang tak sedikit untuk menyewa pengacara handal, jika beruntung dan menang aku mendapatkan uang, jika tidak aku berakhir membayar denda yang tak sedikit jumlahnya.

Terdengar sangat perhitungan sekali memang, jadi aku hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menyerangku.

"Ini bahkan sudah 10 tahun aku bekerja di SMentertainmet dan menjadi anggota EXO, perkara meninggalkan grup pun sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Mengapa kalian masih terus ingin membahasnya?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya, merasa gemas karena mereka mengungkit hal-hal lampau.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya alasan apa yang membuatmu bertahan disini, sedangkan tiga rekanmu yang lain pergi karena tak tahan dengan gaji tak seimbang dan apapun itu masalahnya,"

"Bukankah itu masalah yang mereka pilih? Apakah aku harus mengikuti jejak ketiganya?"

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, hanya saja kami selalu penasaran alasan apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan disini sampai hari ini, sepuluh tahun bukan waktu singkat untuk bekerja di negara lain sepertimu sekarang."

Aku terdiam sebentar, dan ketika aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab suara kecil berlianku terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Papa!"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, dengan wajah cemberut dan mata sembab, berlianku jalan dengan tertatih untuk naik ke tangga menuju panggung dimana aku duduk untuk di wawancarai. Aku terkekeh ketika ia menepis tangan _Staff_ yang bermaksud membantunya agar tidak jatuh dari tangga. Dia berlari dengan kaki mungilnya dan masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

"Zuanshi, bukankah papa memintamu menunggu bersama paman manager?" Tanyaku lembut, menatap bola mata bulat coklat miliknya yang membesar. Tak ada jawaban karena memang ia hanya baru bisa mengucapkan kata 'papa'.

"Jadi, ini putri kecilmu?" Tanya pembawa acara tadi yang memberikan banyak pertanyaan padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Mereka kemudian menggoda Zuanshi. Sudah menjadi rahasia publik jika aku memiliki seorang anak di luar nikah dengan seorang perempuan yang tak pernah kusebutkan namanya, bahkan media juga tak dapat menemukan siapa sebenarnya ibu Zuanshi. Terima kasih pada kekuasaan agensiku yang bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Berapa usianya?"

"Satu tahun," Jawabku, para penonton dan fans terdengar memanggil nama Zuanshi dari bangku mereka dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bukankah luar biasa pada akhirnya mereka menerima Zuanshi?" Tanya pembawa acara tersebut. Aku terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

Masih jelas di ingatan bagaimana skandal Zuanshi membuatku menjadi bahan obrolan panas publik. Beberapa kritik pedas juga mampir tepat di telingaku dimanapun aku berada. Awalnya, agensi tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menyelenggarakan _Press Conference_ setelah beredar foto dimana aku sedang menggendong tubuh mungil Zuanshi keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Hanya saja, aku lelah di katai pengecut dan tak bertanggung jawab oleh semua orang.

Bahkan setelah aku menggelar _Press Conference_ tak ada yang berubah, mereka yang membenciku masih saja terus membenciku karena aku tidak menikahi ibu Zuanshi dan hanya mengambil Zuanshi masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Mereka bertanya mengapa aku tega melakukannya? Mengapa aku mengambil Zuanshi kecil dan memilih egoku untuk memilikinya?

Aku tak pernah menjawabnya, karena bagaimanapun itu keputusanku.

"Lalu, bagaimana jawabanmu mengenai pertanyaanku, Lay-ssi?" Tanya pembawa acara tesebut sekali lagi setelah perbincangan mengenai Zuanshi terhenti.

"Alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan disini?" Tanyaku balik, dan dia mengangguk, mengulas senyum lebar padaku.

"Alasanku berada tepat di depanmu," Jawabku.

Keningnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti para penonton dan fans terdiam sesaat, berpikir.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari agensi ini sebelum kontrak berakhir dengan seenaknya, ada denda yang tak sedikit jumlahnya jika aku melanggar kontrakku. Terdengar sangat perhitungan memang, hanya saja kali ini aku hidup bukan untuk diriku sendiri, aku harus membiayai Zuanshi dan memenuhi kebutuhannya, aku juga harus merencanakan masa depan yang baik untuknya. Jadi, membayar denda tidak membuat aku lebih baik, lagipula aku merasa terlalu banyak berhutang budi dengan agensiku selama ini. Mengapa tidak aku bekerja lebih giat lagi disini?"

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum lebar, puas dengan jawabanku. Para penonton dan fans terdengar bertepuk tangan atas jawabanku, setidaknya jawaban itu akan membuatku sedikit terbebas dari pertanyaan konyol tersebut untuk rentang waktu cukup lama.

Acara berpindah ke segmen lain dan aku masih menggendong Zuanshi, sepertinya dia mengantuk namun sedang tidak ingin bermanja pada paman manager kesukaannya. Dia hanya memainkan jasku dengan mata sendu, aku menatapnya dan perasaanku jauh lebih baik. Mengapa aku harus keluar dari sini jika agensiku bisa menyelesaikan satu luka yang tak ingin ku bagi ke publik? Bahwa kenyataannya, ibu Zuanshi tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Bahwa Zuanshi kini satu-satunya yang kumiliki?

Tempat kerjaku mungkin adalah tempat kerja paling buruk yang pernah kumasuki, namun jika mereka masih siap memberikanku ruang kosong untuk privasi dari publik mengapa aku repot-repot harus pergi dari sini? Setidaknya, ada lukaku yang bisa mereka sembunyikan dengan kekuasaan. Setidaknya dari 100 keburukan agensiku, aku menemukan 1 kebaikan.

 **End.**


End file.
